BSAA The Gaurdians
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: i will not make anymore chapters UN less someone requests it
1. BSAA

This isn't really a Fanfiction i just wanted to write it i thought it would be cool! :) thank you to all those who have read my stories! :)

_PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

_

**_B.S.A.A._**

**Chris Dreer**

**_July, 22, 2010 Los Angeles, CA_**

**_2:00 P.m. to 3:00 p.m._**

**_Los Angeles B.S.A.A. heaquarters  
_**

"What up? What up?" Chris said with the song that was playing. He was new at the B.S.A.A. stuff he was only eighteen and a street dancer also a fellow gang member to the Arch Angel gang. He wasn't sure why he was going to this interview to work for the B.S.A.A. He was sure though that Run It by Chris Brown was good and he was really twenty two it was weird though that he was wearing a wife beater and blue jeans and his lucky hat and shoes. While he was walking down the long Modern wood hall he accidentally ran into someone. It was a Goth...maybe Latino. "Yo I'm sorry." Chris tried to apologize.

"Watch it! I was walking!" the goth said rudely as he got his papers that Chris made him drop.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Chris yelled. they got in each others faces.

"Woah! Shadow back down!" said a African American. 'Beautiful! She eluded this disaster!' Chris thought. "You racist? Against my+ kind? Us black people cause if you are we can break up." she said. she smiled and kissed the goth. "I'm sorry. I'm Amy." she said and stretched her hand out and Chris shook her hand.

"Amy? huh? Cool...Can you tell me where..conference room four? or wait oh i mean training room four." he asked.

"Right behind you friend." said a familiar voice. He turned around and saw a beautiful black woman wearing all white behind him.

"Kenya? Whoa! you look good." he said they hugged.

"You know my home girl? well then your my friend." Amy said. "Oh my boyfriend i mean fiance is Shadow, Shadow Velesarez." she said and smiled.

"Here I'll show you where you need to be." Kenya said. They started walking down the hall. "so how long you been working here?" Chris asked. "Good+question...he he lighten up..." Kenya joked.

"you know why they want me?" Chris wanted to know.

"No but here we are...hey you wanna train with me...before they come...?" Kenya asked and unconsciously she was checking him out. 'Stop it!' she thought to her self.

"Ya sure lets go." Chris held the door for her. Se almost fell going through the door.

"Hey guess what?" Kenya said as she went over to the CD player and put in the CD. A song was playing Run It by Chris Brown. He started dancing a little then felt his facial hair. "Ha! Ha! Come on ninja you still got your moves your street moves now what about your fighting skills?" She smiled as she tried to hit him but he spun like street dancers do sometimes and dodged it. She laughed. She kept trying to hit him but he dodged while he was dancing.

"Ya! Ain't got any skills except for your computer skills." He joked then she tried to punch him and he caught her fist and she moved closer to him to make him let her hand go. they're lips were close together now.

"um...maybe i should go..." she said but looked into eyes.

"Don't." he said. he put his arms around her they kissed. He thought he heard someone come in through the door but didn't care.

"Hello! Um...we're here." they stopped and looked at the guy that was talking. He was tall and buff and had short brown hair, others came in after him. "Chris Redfield." He said and they shook hands.

"I don't care i don't like my hair this short." said another guy in a business outfit.

"Ugh! Just let it go baby!" said a woman with red hair and was shorter and had her hands en laced in the other guys hands.

"I'm here! The baby is crying Chris! I've changed her diaper fed her the whole shebang!" said a rather blond haired woman with a stroller.

'maybe i can help.' Chris D. went up to the stroller. "May I?" he asked. she nodded. He picked the baby up carefully. "Here Kenya just like with my cousin." He smiled Kenya blushed. He out on a CD with just music. Music that would go good with Twinkle twinkle little star but a little more...tweaked? Tweaked enough to dance to it. Kenya gave him the baby.

"Now this is how we do it!" she said to the baby and the baby laughed. Kenya was dancing funny to make the baby laughed and Chris sung. The baby laughed. "Sorry can't help my self." Kenya said as she did Street Dancing moves that Chris D. use to do all the time and smiled. Then someone came through the window.

Everyone scrambled to they're guns. Kenya took the baby. "No! I got this." Kenya but on Run IT again. The attacker was confused. "Kay ready!" he said. He eluded the attack by dancing. Everyone was impressed when he did several types of martial Arts. he got the attacker on the ground and had his knee on his neck. "Cuffs?" Chris R. handed him some and Chris D. took his hand off and cuffed the attacker and stood him up. When he took his had off he showed that his hair had been recently cut.

"Impressive! Oh I'm Leon S. Kennedy your uh...Chris Dreer?" The guy with new short hair said. Chris shook his head and Leon's hand.

"I'm Claire Redfield Chris's Sister." Said the red haired lady. he shook her hand. "The one with the baby niece of mine is Jill Valentine." He shook Jill's hand.

"We're just consultants for your hire Jill gets to make the final decision." Chris R. said. "So lets start! uh..."

"No Chris! we're doing this by the books!" Jill said. "This way please." Jill smiled and said.

"That's why i love her." Chris R. said.

"Uh...Just call him Saint like we used to all of use even his mom did because of his middle name." Kenya said.

"That's okay with me." They all walked down to a conference room.

"Oh crap! I better get back to work i'm on floor two where all the computers are." Kenya told Saint as she left. Everyone seated.

"Okay i understand you were in the Arch Angel gang am i right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah..." Saint said.

"Okay. Why did you leave?"

"Because. There was this whole 'get a BOW' things and you're above anything. And i saw clips from Kenya that she scooped up and we saw what it could do and the gang was going to release it here and the rest is fuzzy after i got shot but as i remember it i was able to destroy it and the gang leader shot me there was a couple of others that helped me...Tyrell my cousin and Scott Bluesky? ya so they thought i was dead and a Rebbecca helped revive me i understand she's here?" They nodded.

"Oh yeah she told me about the saint hero! He's got my vote." Claire said. They finished the interview and he got the job!

They gave him a locker and a B.S.A.A. status full with the badge! He was a field agent. After he got his stuff situated he was to be down in the Team training room he was going to have a partner.

He decided to call his mother. "Hey Mom."

"Saint? did you get the job?" His mom asked.

"Yeah i just wanted to tell you."

"Okay! you better go."

"ok love you mom."

Then Kenya came over.

"Hey can i ask you something?" he asked

"Yeah what is it?"

"Okay you have a Amy and Shadow do you guys have people named Sonic and Knuckles?"

She laughed. "Yeah actually we do."

"okay just wondering now uh...will you be my girl?" He said fast.

"Yes i will" she laughed.

"Now 'fore you...What?"

"Yes I will." she smiled and they kissed.

* * *

**Shadow Velesarez**

**_July, 22, 2010 Los Angeles, CA_**

**_3:00 P.m. to 3:05 p.m._**

**_Los Angeles B.S.A.A. headquarters_**

"Hey! Shadow come here." Chris said.

"Yeah boss?" Shadow said.

"You're going to have a partner." Chris said ready to take whatever Shadow threw out there.

"What! No!"

"In fact here he is." Chris said pointing to the same guy that ran into him on purpose in the hall. Shadow gritted his teeth.

"So where's my partner?" Dreer asked.

"Right Here." Chris said.

"Ha! Funny no seriously where is he?" Dreer said not amused.

"This is Shadow and he's your partner no joke now excuse me i have a family to attend to." Chris said and walked the other way through the door.

"Okay i guess we're partners and i know your as new as this as i am so there is no bosses there is only decisions and if i cant make the right decision then you make it for me." Shadow said seriously.

"Cool! Cool! I expect you to do the same. Here lets shake partner." Dreer said and extended his hand and they both shook hands. "Just call me Saint. Ask Kenya or i call her 'Kay 'Kay why i prefer saint."

'Maybe he's not so bad.' Shadow thought.

**A MONTH AND A HALF LATER...**

_**Septe**_**_mber, 1, 2010 Los Angeles, CA_**

**_10:25 A.M. to 10:40 A.M.  
_**

******_Home of Shadow Velesarez and Amy Rose_**

"Hey sleep 'n beauty wake up!" Amy said as he woke up.

"Ugh! What?" he asked groggily and rubbed his eyes and searched for his shirt.

" 'Kay 'Kay and Saint are down stairs waiting you forgot that I and 'Kay 'Kay get promoted." She said excitedly.

"No." he said as he walked up to her and kissed her. "Man your a midget." He joked as he was in the door way.

"Okay you've been sleeping way to long get!" she said as she twisted the towel and hit him with it.

"Okay is that all you wear at night and in the mornings? Black sweats and no shirt?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Saint said as he came in wearing a black business outfit.

"Hey let me get dressed real quick." He told saint after they fist bumped.

He got dressed and came down stairs. "Oh Saint we get a big assignment or something today." He told Saint as he sat down and started eating the breakfast Amy fixed him.

"okay since your done lets go i know your car got smashed so we'll go to work in mine." Saint said.

"Okay lets go." Shadow said.

It took about fifteen minutes but they made it to work. 


	2. Loose Control

_Chapter two! oh yeah! Progress! be glad.  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW =)

* * *

_**Lose Control.**

**Kenya Knight  
September, 16, 2010 LA**

BSAA LA Headquarters 1:30 to 2:30 "ok now i would like to see Kenya, Saint, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and Sonic in my office please." Kenya heard director Gary Cook say. After the assembly they went to the directors office. They soluted him.

"yes?" Kenya asked.

"ok don't get upset...I'm sending you guys on your first assignment...your going to australia i am one of the founding BSAA members. So you can't bypass me." He said.

"But sir..."Kenya started.

"What about Redfield? and where's the real director? Mrs. Valentine?" Sonic asked.

"They're on a mission...a valuable mission in Spain. Rose Black was considered captured they're going to her Mansion for clues of her where bouts. There are no other choices...Valentine seems to think that stopping a BOW black market for your first assignment would be good so i agreed. You two will be promoted when you came back." He told Kenya and Amy.

"Ok but..."they started

"DISMISSED!" He yelled.

"Ok we'll go pack you guys get the tickets." Kenya said.

"OK" Knuckles said. He and the guys went to buy the tickets.

"Phew!" Kenya said.

"So...lets go! I always wanted to go to Australia!." Amy announced.

"Amy girl you want to go everywhere." Kenya joked.

"Ha Ha." Amy said sarcastically.

"Yeah it was funny." Kenya said back.

"Sure it was." Amy smiled then almost fell.

"Ok that was funnier than my joke. Ha! Ha! you fell on flat floor!" Kenya said hysterically.

"Hey! I got pink hair with Black stripes! I am no blond!" Amy said furiously.

"Cool down." Kenya told her. Then someone ran into Kenya.

"Excuse me!" Amy yelled at the stranger.

Kenya put her hand in her jacket pocket and fond a note.

* * *

**Amy Rose  
Velesarez residents, LA**

"What does it say?" Amy asked.

"It says Australia is a setup don't go from _S.B._ who's that?" Kenya said.

"Hm...um...I don't know." Amy said. 'she gets all the good stuff!' Amy thought.

"Ok i got my stuff hurry up and get yours!" Kenya said patiently.

"Ok!" Amy said as she walked up the stairs and gathered a bag and clothes. She heard someone breathing in her closet so she got her gun from her side of the bed where she placed it and walked slowly to the closet and yanked it open. She was surprised of whom she saw...her little brother James.

"Amy!" He yelled as he hugged her. she looked him in the face.

"What are you doing here? huh? i was suppose to come get you after my mission." she said. her brother was always like her son although he was eleven.

"Some...Some men came and had guns and killed momma and...stepfather was with them he helped them..." He sobbed as he wrapped his arms around Amy. Amy held him and Kenya came running up the stairs.

"What is he doing here?" Kenya said as she pulled her gun out and checked out the window.

"He says that my mom was killed! I can't trust him with anyone else where i go he goes!" Amy said as she sat James on her bed and picked up her cell to call Shadow.

"Where we're going isn't the place for children! Amy we can't take him! Not less you have someone you deeply trust to watch him while we're there and keeps him away from a very safe distance." Kenya tried to argue.

"Your right. Hunny James is here someone killed my mom he's coming with us so call Scott!" She said and hung up.

"Fine! OK he's coming! but we need to get him some clothes!" Kenya said. Amy smiled.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

"I'm here..." said a young man about 17 and had black hair combed back and looked like Albert Wesker but Scott's skin was the same as his fathers.

"Hey Scott." Kenya said.

"Hey there's the little man." Scott said as he gave James a hug.

"Where we going?" James asked.

"Getting you some cool clothes like your uncle Tyrell." Scott said with a smile. Tyrell and Scott were like brothers to Amy. James nodded and smiled. "You wanna go in my car or your sister's?"

"Yours!" James said excitedly. Everyone walked outside and saw Scott's new car it was slick and fly.

"We'll meet you at Wall-mart or how bout Gangster's Paradise?" Scott asked.

"Wall-mart!" James said as he got in the back of Scott's car.

* * *

**Scott Bluesky  
Wall-Mart, LA **

"How come you get a gun and no one else your age get one?" James asked seriously.

"Uh..See this badge? Well it's why can you read it?" Scott asked.

"It says um...Forsaken?" James said. "Hey can i wear your shades?" James asked.

"Yeah you can" Scott said and laughed as James put the Shades on. Then scotts Iphone 4 rang. "Hey babe! no i'm busy Tammy. Yeah love you to." Scott said and hung up.

"Who was that?" James asked after he came out of the dressing booth.

"My girlfriend little man." He said and messed up James haire.

"Dude! Don't mess with the dew! i do not let people mess up the dew!" James said seriously.

"Ha! Ha! come on little man lets go pay for these things and go meet your sister at the airport." Scott said. They both got to his car and someone was in the passenger side. "Geez! Luke! Get out and go home." Luke did but laughed. they drove to the airport.

"There he is!" Sonic said and rubbed James hair.

"Dude! Don't mess up the dew!" Scott said. "Ha! Ha! So who is everyone? Oh i'm Scott Bluesky i'll be James's protector." Knuckles laughed.

"He's to small." Knuckles laughed and even though he seemed to be built bigger and buffer Scott could take anyone.

"Take care of my glasses." scott said as Knuckles came up to him. Knuckles tried to hit Scott but Scott dodged it and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ugh! to slow!" Shadow said. Scott flipped Knuckles over and put his foot on his neck.

"I don't think i'm to weak!" Scott said and helped knuckles up. and punched Sonic. "That's for trying to steal my girl." they all piled on to private plane.

"Next stop Australia!" Saint said.

"I'm sorry i don't think we...Saint?" Scott said.

"Oh my god! Is that you?" Saint said as they realized they new each other.

* * *

**_how was that? this is a little shorter though._**


	3. Australia

this is more interesting!

PLEASE REVIEW! =)

* * *

**_AUSTRALIA _**

******SONIC FREEMAN  
AUSTRALIA**

"We there yet?" Sonic said as he rubbed his blue spiky hair.

"Yeah you almost are mate." said a Australian sitting across the small walkway.

"Yeah. so you are...?" Shadow asked.

"Oh...Me names Mic Dundee but me friends call me Dundee. you are?" Dundee asked.

"Shadow, Shadow Velesarez is his name. That's Knuckles Darren. that's Amy Rose. That's James Rose. That's Chris Dreer and Kenya Knight. Oh...I'm Sonic Freeman." Sonic said with a smile.

"Oh...so you're the guys." Dundee said.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Well...BSAA Sent me to be you're supervisor kind of. You can ask Claire Redfield about me." He said with a smile.

"tsh...Whatever." Sonic said.

"What is it faker?" Shadow yelled. 'Thats it i've had it!' Sonic went to the bathroom and climbed out the small window and somehow climbed to the top of the plane and sat on the wing because the plane was slowing down.

"You got a problem! I should punch you right here and right now!" Saint yelled at Dundee and Shadow.

"What-" Sonic started.

"Shut up faker!" shadow yelled.

"That's why! I was defending you and he wouldn't shut up bout Amy!." Saint, Shadow, and Dundee where about to start a brawl when a woman with short hair in a business suit came up and walked right up through them and pushed them.

"Hey! Who the-" Shadow started. She turned around and removed her shades.

"Ada, BSAA Right? Well look me up in the Kennedy report for 2007 ok." She said then turned and looked at Sonic and she blushed and walked off. Sonic followed her and grabbed her arm close to her hand.

"Who are you? and why did you blush?" He asked her. She turned around.

"I'm Ada Wong...You just remind me of someone i fell in love with Leon .S. Kennedy." She said. her eyes glistened.

"How can i reach you?" he asked her and they were surrounded by a bunch of people. she stepped closer and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll see you around..." and whispered something else. Sonic grabbed a piece of paper with his number on it and handed it to her.

She walked off and he stood there. Many people even Leon have told him that he was like Leon in a lot of ways. He found out he was Leon's cousin by blood.

Sonic told the others to go ahead and leave him. then the doors were locked right after they left and man with bombs strapped to them and guns came in making everyone get down.

Sonic hid behind a small walled area with gun in hand ready to shoot.

* * *

**KNUCKLES BORDMEN  
AUSTALIA**

"Looks like sonic has a girl." Knuckles said as they got in the taxi and left the airport without sonic.

"Yeah so!" Shadow yelled. Knuckles was tired of hearing shadow so he got duck tape and taped Shadow's mouth.

"No. Keep it!" Amy ordered as Shadow tried to take it off.

'I wanna kill him!' Knuckles said.

* * *

**ok i know this is short im sorry ok!**


End file.
